Contented Hearts
Contented Hearts is an AU partially inspired by Tubertale but the idea predates the creator's discovery of the AU. In this AU the world only has two continents. On the main one, the land is divided into two parts. On one side there is a strange piece of technology that allows the humans there to have computers, phones, and other high-tech stuff. It was called the Nexus. On the other side, the humans there don't have such fancy technology and only have low-grade tablets. The side with the technology decided to make videos as a living and they became content creators. Then a civil war broke out on the technology side and during it the humans there realized something. The piece of technology that they used to create all of their things were changing them. It was making weapons out of them. The other side learned of this and out of fear and jealousy attacked the technology side when they were making peace and ending the civil war. Most of them were killed and those who survived fled into the sea where they accidentally landed on the secret second smaller continent which has the rest of the parts of the Nexus in it. They could no longer make any videos because of the other side jamming the ocean but they still had superior technology and now because of the way higher dosage of the strange piece of technology, magic. Soon the technology side divided into two kingdoms and a new law was instated. Any human not from the technology side from the age fifteen and above...is to be killed immediately. Character Changes Toriel is replaced by Supergirlygamer and Joebuzz. Flowey is replaced by Grim and Squirrel. Sans is replaced by FactionRaven and Naddition. Papyrus is replaced by Lui Calibre and Twin Plays. Undyne is replaced with CreepersEdge and PopularMmo's. Monster Kid is replaced with RedVacktor and H2Odelirious. Alphys is replaced by TheDimondMinecart and Jinbop. Mettaton is replaced by Terroriser and Lordminion777. Asgore is replaced by TheCodyMavrick and Cartoonz. Chara is replaced by Mithzan and/or Deadsquirrel. I don't know yet. Asriel is replaced by SkyDoesEverything and Ross or Deadsquirrel. I don't know who yet. Location Changes The Ruins are called the Caves. Snowdin Forest is replaced by Icy Woods. Snowdin Town is replaced by Icy Town. Waterfall is replaced by the Fallen Passageway. Hotlands is replaced by Water's Hills. The Lab is replaced by the Research Center which is underwater. The Core is replaced by The Nexus. New Home is replaced by the High Palace. The True Lab is replaced by the Nexus's Dark Tunnels. Additional Changes * The battle system is going to be a mix of Undertale's and Deltarune's. * There are two paths that you can take which leads you to face Cartoonz or Cody. * The reason that the humans there want you dead is because you are from the mainland. The only reason why they can be made friends with is because of the time that has past between the events from the past. * The cheery attitude of Undertale is present but even in a pacifist route some cracks of the horrible reality peeks through. In a neutral run the attitude begins to change as the content makers begin to go into a worse state. * I don't watch about half of these youtubers so if there is a change with them I won't know about it. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:True Neutral Category:Serious